Her Time With Orochimaru Sensei
by Fairest Lady Lisa
Summary: Based on the flashback from Welcome To The S Club, Sakura. Anko would never expected for this night to happen.


**Here is the one-shot between Anko and Orochimaru. Anko is thirteen in this one, so it might be creepy to some of you. To all of the AnkoxOrochimaru lovers out there, this is for you.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Thirteen year old Mitarashi Anko was taking a shower after she had finished dinner. The young girl was cleaning herself as she has had a rough day. She had intense training with her sensei. After training, she had to clean up the place as her sensei was busy with an experiment. By the time Anko had finished, it was time for dinner. It was only a few pieces of sushi and a small bowl of rice, but that was enough to satisfy her stomach.

As Anko was washing the soap from her body, she could not help but to think about her sensei. Just doing that put a smile on her face.

Anko had a secret: she has a crush on Orochimaru.

Imagine her surprise when she learned that Orochimaru picked her to be his student. In fact, she would be his only student. That was a major plus for Anko.

For months, Anko trained very hard to impress her sensei. Whenever she needed help, all Anko had to do was say 'Orochimaru-sensei' and he would be right by her side to correct her mistakes. How his hands would move her body into a proper position and how close he was to her was enough to make Anko happy. Her time with him has made her day.

Anko turned off the shower and stepped out to dry herself. After she put on her shirt and panties, Anko walked out of the bathroom and into the room she was residing.

Orochimaru was sitting on the bed. It looked like he was waiting for her.

"Hello, Anko. Did you had a good shower?"

The way he said her name brought a smile to her face.

"Yes, sensei."

"Come and sit next to me."

Orochimaru patted on the space next to him. Anko took this and went over to sit next to her sensei. She folded her hands on her lap as he turned to her.

"As you know, you are a kunoichi. You know how to attack and so on and so on. However, as your sensei, I believe the time is right for you to know the special qualities on being a kunoichi."

"What kind, sensei?"

"The kind that will make a woman out of you. Interested?"

Anko thought about the older kunoichi from her village. She would always hear them talk about how brutal and bloody the missions. It was not like the D-rank missions she went with her sensei.

"If it means that I'll get to do better missions, then yes."

Orochimaru gave a small laugh.

"Anko, it's best if I show you. Now be a good girl and close your eyes."

"How if you're going to show me with my eyes closed?"

"I'm going to count to three. After you hear me say 'three', I want you to open your eyes. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sensei."

Anko closed her eyes as she heard him take a few steps back. It was quiet in the room. Anko sat there thinking about when he would count to three.

"One. Two. Three."

Anko opened her eyes to see her sensei standing naked. She immediately closed them when her eyes caught a glimpse of his package.

"Anko, what's wrong?"

She opened her eyes again, but covering them with her hands when she saw it.

"O-orochima-maru s-sensei, what is t-that dangling between your le-legs?"

Orochimaru was loving this. He loved how innocent his student was, especially when she is with him. Orochimaru knew of her feelings for him. He, too, had a crush when he was her age. It was a photo of the late First Hokage's wife. He came upon it when his old sensei explained to him on the history of Konoha. She was a pretty woman.

He decided to tease Anko.

"I will tell you once you open your eyes. It's natural for girls like you to behave that way, Anko. When Tsunade was your age, she had the same reaction as you are doing right now when she saw mine."

Anko slowly opened her eyes to see Orochimaru holding it with his hand.

"Orochimaru-sensei?"

"I am holding my penis. This is what boys have when they are born as a male. There are many references to the name. Others call it 'member, 'sword', 'shaft', 'dick', etc. I prefer it by the correct name. Now say it, Anko."

Anko did her best saying the word 'penis'.

"Pe-pp-p-p-p-en-"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. This was going to take a while.

"Repeat after me. Pe-nis."

_You can do it, Anko. Do it for Orochimaru-sensei._

Anko stared at her sensei and proceeded to say the word.

"Penis."

"Very good, Anko."

Orochimaru kneeled in front of Anko. He grabbed both of her hands as he stared into her eyes.

"Do you trust me, Anko?"

She shook her head up and down in a yes manner.

"There are plenty of time for you to do this in the future, but right now I want to make it special for you and only you. Anko, would you allow your dear sensei to make love to you?"

Make love to her? She gave an answer.

"Yes."

"Good girl."

Orochimaru leaned forward to press his lips against hers. It was a light pressure.

_OMG! OMG! He is kissing me. Orochimaru-sensei is kissing me! My dream came true!_

Anko felt something wet being licked against her lips. She quickly leaned back and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Sensei, that was disgusting! Your tongue was wet and slimy!"

"Anko, I was trying to get you to open your mouth. If you want me to make love to you, then you have to allow me to kiss you the right way."

"Sorry, sensei."

"That's okay. When I lick your lips again, part them."

Anko closed her eyes as he kissed her lips again. When she felt him lick her lips, Anko parted them. She felt his tongue enter her mouth. He was rubbing his against hers. Anko immediately did the same.

The two had a tongue wrestling match between them. Anko reached up to grab his hair as Orochimaru reached around to pull her closer to him. He then pulled away to allow his student to breathe.

"How was your first kiss, Anko?"

She took several breaths before she could answer. Her cheeks were tinted red.

"It was nice, sensei."

"That's good to know."

Orochimaru lifted the shirt from her body. He let it drop to the floor. He then observed her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"They are not big like Tsunade-sensei."

"Breasts come in different shapes and sizes. Some women are big like Tsunade while some are a bit small like yours. In time, they will shape out nicely. Do not let it bother you ever again."

"Yes, sensei."

Orochimaru placed his hand on her chest and pushed her back on the bed.

"Sensei?"

"I am going to remove your panties, Anko. Lift your hips a bit."

Anko lifted her hips once he pulled them off from her body. She then felt his fingers trailing along her inner thighs.

"Sensei, wha-"

Anko eyes widen as she felt his index finger rubbing the top part.

"This is called a clitoris. Notice that when I put pressure on it you immediately gasped?"

"Y-yes. Ahhh!"

"Noticed how I put more pressure you gave a different response? How about if I do this?"

Anko arched her hips as he began to circle her entrance with his finger. He pressed inside in a back and forth motion.

"This is a vagina. This is where the penis goes through to begin the act. In this case, you will be in a bit of pain. Let me give you a demonstration."

Orochimaru climbed on top of Anko. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then took his penis and guide it to her opening. Keeping his eyes on hers, Orochimaru began to push inside of her vagina.

Anko flinched once he entered her. She felt a rip when he went further. She cried out and grabbed his arms as the pain increased.

"That was your hymen that you felt being ripped. It was a symbol of your virginity. It's a good thing to give it away to the one you love. When that happens, you will feel pain and discomfort. However, that only last for a short while. Don't move and the pain will go away."

Anko managed to say 'yes, sensei' with the pain between her legs. The pain was a signal to her that she was no longer a virgin. It would never cross her mind that she would lose it to him. As soon as the pain began, it soon ended. Anko relaxed underneath her sensei.

Orochimaru began to pull back, only to push forward into Anko. He started at a slow pace, but began to pick up speed once she moved her hips.

Anko closed her eyes as she gave in to his rocking. She moved her legs apart to give him room. A few minutes later, he pulled out.

Orochimaru withdraw, only to flip Anko on her hands and knees. He then re-entered again. One hand was on her hip while the other went between her legs. She yelled out at this new sensation.

"Orochi-sama! Onegai, Orochi-sama! I want more!"

Anko was on her hands and knees as her sensei thrust her from behind. He laughed at the way she begged and pleaded.

The way she called him 'Orochi-sama' was definitely a plus. He elongated his tongue as it went to tickle her neck.

"Anko, no matter what you ssssay, I will alwaysss give you more."

She screamed as he went faster. She grabbed the sheets as if she was holding onto her life. Her screaming became louder when she felt his fingers along with his tongue rubbing her clit right above from his thrusting. This added the build up she was feeling in her stomach.

"Orochi-sama, it's growing."

He leaned down to her ear.

"You are about to orgasssm, my dear. It'sss a very good feeling. Do not hold back."

The feeling within her burst as Anko reached her first orgasm. She lifted her head and straightened her back as it went throughout her body.

The second her orgasm was done Anko collapsed onto the bed with her sensei following after he did the same. They were both out of breath. Orochimaru pulled out and laid on his side. He wrapped his right arm around Anko and pulled her to his chest.

"Let's rest, Anko. In the morning we will take a shower. I hope that you liked it."

Anko turned to face him.

"Liked it? I would never expected it to be like this. I mean, the one that Jiraiya-sensei wrote in the book did not compare to what we did tonight, sensei."

Orochimaru was surprised to learn that his student read the book. He shook his head in disgust.

"Jiraiya does not know what he is writing. The real thing is better. Good night, Anko."

"Good night, sensei."

Both student and teacher slept in each others' arms that night. Anko would remember her night with him and probably would tell her story in the future.

Such a shame that two days later, Anko would find out the truth about her beloved sensei. He became a traitor to not only Anko, but to the village as well. That's all right. It's the night that counts.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun. Writing the lemon between them has left my mind on zombie mode. Hope that you like it. Next one is ShizunexKabuto. I wonder what will happen between those two. Find out later this week. :)<strong>

**Review or like this one-shot. Bye-bye for now.**


End file.
